Love Language
by TheRussianPrincess
Summary: Captain Cold has started sending Flash gifts. Now Flash is determined to find out what trap Cold is planning on setting, but he never excepted what he got in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my Christmas series for the Flash series on the CW. I'm a big fan of FlashCold.**

 **So I'm writing a series for it. However there are some things I have to get out of the way. I do not own anything rights to Flash. I just write what comes into my head from time to time to share with you.**

 **Also this series is based off of the Five Love Languages, and again I do not own the rights to that.**

 **This fic is rated M for later chapters. This fic is also Male on Male, so if that is not your cup of tea I understand and I ask that you don't dislike me for that.**

 **Well I do believe that is all of my warnings and such. Here is the first chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Gifts**

Barry didn't know what to think when he opened his front door to find a small package addressed to him. The package didn't have any postage, however the script on the package penned neatly. He brought the item inside. Once Barry was in the kitchen he opened it. Inside was covered in a soft tissue paper in light blue. A delicate snowflake was nestled inside. He picked up the ornament and inspected it closer. When the morning light hit the glass it displayed tiny lighting blots on the floor.

Joe entered as Barry gazed at the snowflake and the light simmering on the table. "Something for Iris?" Joe inquired still half asleep.

Barry blushed and set the gift back in its packaging. "No, Joe. It was at the front door, for me."

Joe looked at the curiosity and then back at Barry. "Who's it from?"

Barry scanned the box and dug though the paper. "There is no note." Barry frowned. "Who would even do this?"

Joe shrugged, moving to start the coffee. "Maybe Iris dropped it off and didn't want to wake us. She did just get back from Coast City late last night."

Barry nodded. "Yeah, I'll ask her when I see her next."

Barry and Joe finished up their morning routine before heading to work.

The police station was its usual hustle and bustle, but it was quiet in Barry's lab. There hadn't been a crime that needed forensic work, and the Flash had cleaned up the last bit of cases Barry had to work on. He sighed as he sat in front of his computer, getting ready for a dull day of backlogging reports and samples. It was slow days like these that Barry wished something would happen that would require him to be the Flash.

Barry was busy digging through evidence for an old case file, when a cadet came in to drop off a package. It was a plain manila package, and again there was only neat script stating Barry's name. He thanked the cadet as he opened it. Inside was a sketch of Barry both with the Flash costume on and him in civilian attire.

Barry quickly slide the portrait back in the package, and noticed there was a letter inside as well. He opened the letter and scanned it.

 _Dear Scarlet,_

 _I'm sure you are confused as to who is doing this to you. Meet me on the roof of the police station and I will let you know a secret._

 _From Cold_

Barry read the letter twice more, before speeding off to S.T.A.R Labs. Whatever game Captain Cold was playing, Barry was not going to let him win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

 **Here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Gifts part 2**

Caitlin was startled when Barry appeared. "I was just about to call you Barry." She calmly stated putting her phone down. "Captain Cold has escaped."

Barry nodded. "I know. He has been leaving me gifts." Without her having to ask, Barry presented the gifts and letter.

Caitlin tapped the intercom and called out. "Cisco, I think we need you up here."

Moments later Cisco was in the main lab staring at the objects Caitlin had placed on one of the tables.

"Are you sure its from him?" Cisco asked.

Barry ran his hand through his hair. "There is no one else who knows I'm the Flash, or that goes by Cold." They had been at this all day. The items were clean, no bugs or devices that would harm Barry, and it was getting closer to when the police station would be empty. Barry still didn't know if it would be best for him to go, or just ignore the villain. Iris and Joe had both come and gone. While Joe had advised caution with dealing with Cold, Iris thought it was really sweet that he was giving gifts to Barry at all. Barry sighed, as much as he didn't want to admit, the promise of learning one of Captain Cold's secrets was too good. After all Cold knew various secrets of Barry's, so why should Barry learn some on the older man.

"Guys, I'm going to meet him." Both Caitlin and Cisco stopped to stare at him.

Cisco was the first to break the silence. "You do know this could be a trap."

"Yeah, Cisco I know, but he could do something to make me show up. This is the best way to find out what he wants and keep the damage to a minimum. Besides, I'll be wearing the suit, so I'll have some protection against his cold gun." Barry gave a shy half smile, hoping it would comfort his friends. They gave him a tight smile back.

Barry flashed into his costume and speed off to face Cold.

The police station rooftop was deserted when Barry stopped running. "Cold?" He called out, hoping to have this over quickly.

Over his comms, he could hear Caitlin and Cisco arguing if he was early or if Cold might have set him up after all.

Just then Cold's baritone voice echoed around him. "Let's leave the side kicks at home, Scarlet. Its should be just us tonight."

"And if I don't?" Barry questioned, keeping his voice firm and confident.

"Well then I'll just have to let the rouge party all over the city. Really Flash like I wouldn't have a back up plan." Barry could hear the smirk in his voice. "I'll play nice if you do, kid."

Barry huffed at that, before turning off his comms even as his friends protested. "There. Its off, now come out Cold."

For someone who could move faster then the speed of sound, it was hard to catch him unaware. Cold was right behind him. Barry flashed forward when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He wielded around to face his foe.

Cold wasn't in his normal parka and goggles; however, he was dressed in a gray sweater and dress slacks. "Didn't mean to startle you, Scarlet." He was just so cocky.

"Well, I'm here, Cold. So what do you want?" Barry just hoped this exchange went over quickly.

Cold stalked towards Barry. Normally Barry would stand his ground, but there was something in Cold's blue eyes that caused Barry to move away from him. Their dance ended when Barry was backed against the wall. Cold wasted no time boxing the Flash in.

"You really want to know what I want, Barry?" His voice had grown husky, as his eyes searched Barry's face.

Barry for his part felt a blush rise to his checks, beneath the mask, at their close proximity and the fact that Cold called him by his name.

"Well, yeah. I want to know why you are doing this, and how to get you to stop." Barry was aware that he was rambling a bit. He looked up into Cold's face and felt his voice die out.

Cold lifted a hand to his mask, and slide it off his face. "I want to up our little game, Barry."

"How?" Barry was on the verge of stuttering. There was a fire in Cold's eyes and the dominance he was showing made Barry almost weak at the knees.

"I'm going to give you a few nights of no crime. Let my rouges keep the peace." Cold smirked. "In return I am going to ask for your company. I'll let you know the time and the place. You just show up and you get a few days of peace."

Barry blinked. His brain trying to process the request. He asked very softly. "Why?"

Cold bared down him. Closing the gap between their bodies. Shock flew through Barry's system at the feel of Cold's hard body pressed snugly against his own. "Like I said, I want to up our game."

Before Barry could protest, Cold sealed his lips over Barry's. Barry's hands came up quickly, ready to push Cold away, but before he could do so Cold had one hand cradling Barry's face and the other tangled in his short hair, helping angle Barry's head for a better angle. A soft gasp left Barry's mouth, at the stimulation his was receiving, giving Cold an opportunity to sneak his tongue against Barry's own. Those hand which were ready to push him away, now pulled him closer. Barry let his guard down, feeling some how protected within the circle of Cold's arms. Another jolt coursed through him as their hips rubbed together. Cold was hard, which sent even more blood down to Barry's own awakening erection.

Cold broke the kiss panting. Barry could feeling him quiver, as if all of his being was trying to continue their current course, but Cold would not let his control slip. Barry was not as in control of his body, as his hip ground against Cold's.

Cold smirked, pressing another passionate kiss on Barry's lips before pulling away. Barry was happy for the wall behind him, as he clung to it after the support of Cold's body disappeared. "I'll see you soon, Barry." Cold said as he walked away. "Oh, and there is something for you on the ledge next you, hope you like it." With that Cold was gone.

Barry slide down that wall, trying to catch his breath. He felt as if he had been running all week. Moments passed before he went to see what Cold had left him. Sure enough there was a package waiting for him.

Inside was a card, a burner phone, and glass lighting bolt. Barry grinned at the gift before picking up the card.

 _If all goes well, Scarlet, I'll be calling you soon. I'm not promising anything, but I want to see you let loose. See you on our next date._

Barry was blushing, the gifts, the meeting and the kiss were all just to get Barry to agree to a date with him. Barry pulled the mask over his face. Maybe he would see where this leads.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I hope everyone is enjoying this series so far. By all means drop a review, favorite, or follow this story. I am trying to finish this story up before the end of this year.**

 **Here is the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: Quality Time part 1**

Team Flash did not take the news that Captain Cold wanting to whisk Barry away from their protective eyes, let alone that it seems for certain Cold wanted Barry in more ways than one. Iris was the only one who seemed to be interested in the idea that maybe Cold could be turned if only for these budding feelings he might be having for Barry. Over the next couple of days Barry started spending more and more time with his best friend, just so he wouldn't have to deal with everyone's disappointed glances.

"So when do you think he will contact you next?" Iris was all but bouncing in her seat, one morning at Jitters.

Barry gave her an indulgent smile. "I'm not sure. Though in the mean time maybe you should lay off the caffeine."

Iris gave him a coy smile in return. "I just think it is exciting that you can learn more about him. You've worked with him before, and its not like there isn't chemistry there."

Barry hid his blush behind his cup. "How did you know that I might enjoy, you know a male's company?"

"It wasn't hard. You did have a fling or two you weren't willing to tell me about in college. So I though it might have something to do with a young man or two. Then there is your friendship with Oliver Queen. I really don't blame you for Leonard, he is quiet handsome."

Barry laughed. "Before you go full on reporter on me. They were just flings and they ended up not meaning anything, and the only reason I know Oliver is because of Felicity."

Iris took a sip of her coffee. "Care to comment on how devilishly handsome you find the rouge known as Captain Cold?"

Barry shook his head, leaping off his stool. He pressed a kiss to Iris's cheek. "No comment."

It would be a week since the incident on the roof before the cell Cold had left him rang.

"Hey, Scarlet." Barry felt a shiver at hearing the older man's voice.

"Cold, I was beginning to think you were just pulling my leg." He glanced around checking to see where Joe was before he moved up to his room.

"You wound me, Flash." Barry could hear the smirk in his voice. "Like I would pull your leg on something like this." Barry found himself chuckling into the receiver. "Are you ready for a night off?"

Barry paused feeling heat move to his cheeks, as well as his loins. "I think I might. Holidays arn't exactly hero's off season."

"I'll see you in two days then. You'll get the coordinates, and Barry?"

"Yes, Cold?"

"Don't be late."

With that the line went dead. Barry stared at the phone for a moment. He smiled as he tucked the phone back into his pocket. He had a date with his most persistent criminal. Instead of dread, he believe the Cold wouldn't hurt him. In fact, Barry believe he might just enjoy his evening.

The coordinates came in just has he was finishing up with his patrol. Again Joe didn't want him to go. Citing all the times that Cold had turned on him. Caitlin was just as adamant about stating her displeasure at the whole arrangement. Cisco wanted to go with him, but Barry knew that Cold would break the deal if he brought others to this outing. Iris took him shopping for the right look, because she would kill Barry herself if he went in his flash uniform again. Cold made an effort to not dress in his parka, so Barry could try to wear something other than red leather.

Barry had nearly forgotten about this side of his friend, normally she would just dig through his wardrobe until she found something, but once in a while she would drag him out to find a new outfit all together. They spend most of their morning talking and laughing as she had him try on item after item. Finally he had his outfit and it was off to work with building nervous jitters. He wasn't sure what to except, but Barry was excited to see what Cold would do.

 **To be continued in part 2!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. Fourth chapter is now up. Well I think this is going well.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Quality Time part 2**

The coordinates lead Barry just outside Coast City. There was a small farm house that seemed abandoned. As he drew closer he could hear soft music playing. A quick glance through a dingy window revealed candle light and a crackling fire. Barry knocked softly, slightly fiddling with the collar of his burgundy sweater. Cold opened the door immediately. Nothing of his posture gave away his feelings, while Barry seems to twitch with every passing second.

"You came." Cold moved aside and gestured for Barry to come it.

Barry gave him a soft smile. "We made a deal. Besides its the season for good faith, Cold."

Cold returned the smile, leading Barry into the living room. "I would think giving the circumstances that you might call me Len."

"Alright, Len." Looking around the room, it felt warm, inviting even. "Thank you for the night off."

Len glanced back. "I figured you shouldn't be worked too hard. After all can't have you falling asleep on the next heist."

Barry sat on the couch, relaxing as soft Christmas music surrounded them. "Why do this at all, Len? Cisco still thinks this is some elaborate trap. Caitlin and Joe believe this is to get me back for putting you in jail. Iris believes you're sincere."

"And you, Barry?" Cold asked settling beside him. "What do you think?"

Barry blushed. "I think you're playing at something, but whatever it is isn't intended to hurt me."

"I'm not sure if this plan of mine won't hurt you Barry, but it is not my intention. Like I said, I just want to give you some time off and let you let loose." Len chuckled. "I know your secret and you don't have to worry about trying to impress me." Len stood. "First I figure you will be hungry and we can continue to talk."

Barry nodded. "Sure. What's for dinner?"

Len smiled at the excitement in his voice. "Edger for what I can feed you, Scarlet?"

Barry blushed. "Well I have to eat a lot more ever since the lightening."

He affectionately run his hair. "Its all right, kid. Its very charming." Len disappeared into the kitchen before returning with two plates of food. Len handed one of the plates to Barry. "I hope you like it."

Barry took the plate and stared at it. There was a beautiful steak, a healthy portion of steamed green beans and a loaded baked potato. Barry looked up at Len. "This looks great." He whispered before digging into his food. Barry groaned softly as the steak just melted in his mouth. Len chocked on his food.

"That good, Barry?"

Barry turned to face Len. "I haven't had a steak this good in a long time. It is easier to keep up my energy by eating tacos and pizza, or having Thanksgiving every day."

Len laughed, it was a low sound that sent shivered down Barry's spine. "I guess it would be easier getting cheap food to feed our growing hero."

Barry reached over and pushed Leonard. "I think I'm done growing."

Len laughed again, before pulling Barry into a kiss. Barry sighed. He had been thinking about the kiss they shared a week ago, and now that Len was kissing him again Barry realized that his memory did this man no justice. When Barry pulled back both were panting lightly. Barry licked his lips, chasing the taste of Cold. "I understand us being civil at times, Len. But I don't understand where this is coming from." He nestled against Len. "I don't mind, but I would like to know what changed."

Len smiled down at Barry, trailing his hands down his back to rest on his hips. "Let's finish the food then I'll explain."

They stayed close as they finished their food, enjoying the moment of silence between them. Barry reflected that he felt at ease with the crook. Perhaps it was because he knew about Len's family, his honor and morals, or the fact that for the most part he played by his own rules it was just up to everyone else to learn the rules. When Barry was finished, Len took his plate. Len returned promptly. As Len sat down he pulled Barry in between his legs and nuzzled his face, wrapping his arms around Barry's small waist. Barry pressed his lips softly to Len's. Len pulled back with a sigh.

"If you do that again. We might get side tracked." Len chuckled, titling Barry's face up and pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. "You gave me some time to think while I was in prison. Lisa visited not long after you did. She told me I need to get my shit in order and come to terms with whatever was going on between us." Len gave a soft smile Barry could swear belonged to just his sister. "She told me the length you went to so she could be free from our late father. She knew something had changed after I learned who you were." He took a deep breath. "You're the first person that knows some of my family baggage, and for the most part you accept me for who I am. So I thought about our relationship. You push me to do better and I know you do your best to keep up with me."

Barry smiled. "So that changed to kissing me how?"

"I'm not going to deny that you're sexy. You have made my world a challenge again. I can't promise you hearts and roses, Barry. All I can give is a safe place to just be, but outside I still have a persona to project."

Barry nodded. "I don't think our comrades would understand right now." Barry laid his head on Len's shoulder. "So what is this going to be?"

Len rested his cheek on Barry's head. "Right now let's keep this simply our sercet. We can come here to blow off steam and just be Barry and Len." His thumb rubbed Barry's hip. "At least for now Barry."

Barry looked up through his lashes. "I wouldn't mind the quality time."

Len kissed Barry. "You're going to have to tell me if I cross a line, Barry. I won't ever force you to do something you don't enjoy."

Barry locked lips with Len, enjoying the peace as the weight of who they were lifted, if just for a moment. They were just to people who were attracted to each other. "I promise I will let you know." Barry stated slightly out of breath when he pulled away.

"Good." Len smirked before brushing his lips against Barry's.

 **Thanks for reading. Please drop a review.**

 **Next chapter will be on physical touch.**


End file.
